Simplify the following expression: ${-y-3(-3y+4)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${-3}$ into the parentheses: $ -y {-3(}\gray{-3y+4}{)} $ $ -y + {9y-12} $ Combine the $y$ terms: $ {-y + 9y} - 12$ $ {8y} - 12$ The simplified expression is $8y-12$